Blossom
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Cherry blossoms had been littering the ground when they first met — a series of one-shots, ByakuyaXHisana
1. Chapter 1

First one-shot ever, please be gentle. And _yes_, I am a closet ByakuXHisa-fan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom<strong>_

Cherry blossoms had been littering the ground when they first met.

Frail and careless—so much like Hisana—they had flown through the Spring breeze, enchanting everyone with their fragile scent, just as they did now.

Byakuya breathed in deeply, capturing the scent of the fragile flowers deep in his nostrils, and the smallest of smiles appeared on his lips—a smile only Hisana had ever seen adorn his stoic face.

He looked down at the cup of herbal tea sitting beside him on an ornate tray.

"Hisana," he muttered, lighting a candle before the memorial in the Kuchiki Manor, "I kept my promise, I found Rukia."

The gentle face of Hisana looked back at him with that sweet and somber smile of hers, feeding the fire that raged and ached deeply inside his heart, trapped forever in time, almost as if she said, _"Well then? What now, Byakuya-sama?"_

She'd always smile like that if he had done something she had found amusing.

This place was his haven—his _sanctuary_—and not even Rukia had been allowed further in than the doorway. Always, _always_, Byakuya had been sitting in front of the picture, avoiding an unnecessary confrontation with his younger, adoptive sister.

"_Byakuya-sama… promise me," _she had whispered the day where the very first plum blossom had bloomed,_ "Promise me that you will continue searching."_

And he had promised just that as the plum tree continued steadily blooming, almost as if it had been stealing Hisana's life-force to fuel its own life.

From that day, Byakuya had hated, _despised_, plum trees.

All as one they had been removed from the compound, all as one they had been replaced by cherry trees.

The very same flower blossoms that had floated through the air the very day they had met.

Her tender smile had warmed his stoic heart, her heart had shown him kindness and love, her love had shown his warmth.

Byakuya breathed in the gentle scent of cherry blossoms, the same little smile twitching on his lips as he lifted the cup of tea to them.

"Thank you… Hisana."

And the blossoms continued to fall, never stopping their graceful dance through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

None of these one-shots are going to be chronological, just sayin'!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blossom<em>**

A smile adorned her pink lips as she looked adoringly at her husband, her Byakuya-sama.

As he stood there, practicing _kendo_, in the light of the unforgiving Sun she felt a swell of pride in her chest.

_Mine_

He belonged to her and her to him.

_My Byakuya-sama_

No one, not even reincarnation, could take him from her. She would not allow it.

Hisana looked up at the blue sky, shielding her tired eyes with a pale hand when the sunlight hit her violet orbs, and yet another smile appeared on her lips.

"Hisana."

She looked to the side, meeting the concerned gray eyes of her darling husband.

"Byakuya-sama, is something the matter?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at her teasing tone, a smirk peeking out in the corners of his mouth.

"I was merely concerned if the heat was too much for you. Would you indulge me for a moment and enjoy a cup of iced tea with me?"

Hisana looked up at him, the secret smile only _he_ was ever allowed to see on her lips, and nodded, "Yes, please, Byakuya-sama."

Reaching out and wrapping her delicate hand in his own much larger one, Byakuya lead his wife indoors, mentally sighing in relief when the cooler air brushed against his heated body.

"Wait here, Hisana, I will be right back."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama."

He disappeared behind a Shogi-screen, leaving Hisana behind to her own thoughts and finally Hisana let the smile fall from her lips. Her breathing turned harsher than before, a rough coughing-fit finding its way past her lips.

Dark spots dotted her vision, creeping up around the corners of her eyes, and Hisana felt her lungs constrict in her chest.

_Forgive me… Byakuya-sama…_

"_HISANA_!"

* * *

><p>Slightly darker than the first one but… yeah, I am a sucker for drama andor angst at times! Review please!


End file.
